Urgent Heat
by KateMB
Summary: Castle and Beckett post-dinner date shutting her front door. ;)


**Short Author's Note: This came out of nowhere, and I had to write it. Basically, I got an image in my head, and it demanded to be written. And I knew all you smut fanatics would love it.**

**Also, this was written and posted on the same day. Very unusual for me.**

They blast through her front door in a heated tangle. Lips fused together. Tongues dueling, sloppy at the moment from their owners trying to find their way inside. Their legs somehow manage not to trip each other as they pass her threshold. They linger near the entrance, the door opening more only as they move further in. She nudges a thigh between his legs as his hands shove her coat off. Her nimble fingers slip under his jacket, pressing into him through his shirt. They're moaning constantly, but one of them registers that they're not completely inside. And the other somehow notices how dark it is inside.

Kate reaches for the light switch. Rick pushes her away but follows, not letting go of her completely. He strips his jacket off and tosses it away before grabbing her and shutting the front door with her. She groans at the impact and pulls him into more steamy kissing. The moaning begins again. They can't get enough of each other. They're drowning.

Her capable hands untuck his maroon dress shirt and move up top to unbutton it. She grabs his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling an urgent groan from him. She fights the strong urge to rip the remaining buttons off, but this is one of her favorites, so she stays on course. Eventually, she's tugging the shirt open and marveling at the glorious skin she reveals.

His mouth lands on her neck, and he's thankful her hair is swept up so he has better access. He's sucking on her hard, his tongue slipping out every now and then to play on and tease her skin. She feels this all the way at her core. It looks like her mouth wants to form words, but she can't get them out. Only quiet yet heavy breathing.

His hands move all over her purple satin-covered body. He longs to feel her bare skin but at the same time loves how the satin feels against her. He's pretty sure she loves how it feels too as well as the feel of his fingers massaging her everywhere reachable. His mouth moves across her upper chest and ends up tonguing a shoulder. She's watching him and moans happily. A sexy smile forms when he drags her dress strap down with his teeth. He kisses the fresh skin he has uncovered and open-mouth kisses his way to the other shoulder. Her moan eggs him on, and he nips some skin right below her shoulder prior to yanking down the strap.

Her hands grip his shoulders and neck, but suddenly he grabs her wrists and slams them against the door. His aggressiveness comes from how incredibly sexy she looks tonight and from all the salacious teasing she did while on their dinner date. He's aching to have her, so he's feasting on her fiercely. And she's enjoying every second of it. She knows how he's feeling. He got her motor running when he picked her up for their date, so she's feeling the same way about him.

She moans his name while he tongues the skin along the hem of her dress. Her body is so flushed for him. He takes a couple moments to stare at her boobs pushing against her dress. He grabs one between his teeth, tonguing her nipple through her dress. "Ohhh GOD," she gasps harshly.

"Yeah, you like that," he says a little roughly. He bites the side of her other breast and massages the entire mound with his tongue. He straightens and gives her a lustful stare. She's breathing heavy. Her face is littered with sex. "More, Castle," she says.

He lets go of her wrists and pulls her dress down – just far enough to release her delectable mounds. His mouth dives in to tongue the hardened nipple of her right boob. She was watching him, but she can't any more. She has to throw her head to the door. She's losing it, and she loves it. She craves his mouth where it is, and when he moves over to her left nipple, she can't control the loud cry that comes out of her. His tongue swirls over her perky nub, and that cry of hers rushes straight to his southern region.

When he finally breaks away from her, he's smirking. She wipes that smirk off with a hot kiss. No tongue this time. Her mouth travels to his jaw and along his neck, making him moan. Fortunately her heels make them equal heights, so she doesn't have to reach up and hold on like a lot of other times. She nips him twice – payback for him nipping her. He lets out a moan here and another there. Her fingers run down his chest, nails scraping his nipples and abs. He moans her name deeply.

Her fingers reach the waistband of his pants and slip only an inch underneath, but it's enough for him to gasp and take her hands away. He's too on edge to experience her wandering hands. She grabs him by his belt loops, pulling his hips against hers. She lifts a leg to wrap around him, holding him to her. Her arms flow around his neck as they lose themselves in another kissing round.

Rick's hand creeps up her sexy fishnet-clad thigh, disappearing under her dress. He feels lace, a strap, and soft skin. He moans and must stop the kissing. His fingers trace the lace and the strap. He snaps the strap, and she gasps softly. She smiles, their eyes locked as his fingers trail higher. He feels more skin – a lot of skin – and the garter skirt. His hand moves around to her ass, squeezing a cheek. She's still smiling when he wonders, "No panties, Kate? In such a short dress…well, I guess it's not that short… Your long, gorgeous legs make it look short. Still! No panties? Ohhh, Kate…"

"I dressed for you, Rick," she replies in a seductive whisper.

"Fuck!" He curses a second time when she begins grinding into him. Kate is wet with excitement, wanting him with every fiber of her being. He thrusts against her, his manhood hitting her just as she likes despite clothing still covering it. She cries out with anticipation.

"A garter belt…and lacy fishnets…and those high-heeled boots…"

"And this dress."

"Ohh yes. This sexy little dress." He pauses, still grinding with her. "Must be my lucky night," he concludes.

She quirks up an eyebrow and glances at his chest and his moving hips. "Mine too."

He grinds harder, and they both cry out. She grabs him for another kiss, their tongues wrestling immediately. They move together in her mouth and then in his. Neither will let up. And their bodies keep rocking against her door.

Until she's had enough. Enough foreplay. Time to get down to business.

Against the front door? Fuck yes!

She could easy get off like this. He's hammering her so right, but she wants him inside her. So, she pushes him away, momentarily releasing him from her leg. She unfastens his belt and undoes his pants. Her eyes are dark as she tells him, "I need you to fuck me."

That gets his engine going even more, and he shoves his pants and silk boxers down just enough for his erection to pop out. She eyes it and moans with eagerness. "Get that in me," she says, her mouth abnormally uncensored tonight.

A fake gasp from him. "Katherine Beckett!" He doesn't add on since she's throwing her leg around him and yanking him against her. He aligns himself under her dress and hits her tiny, sensitive knob. She gasps, "Castle!" When he eases himself inside her wet heat, her head bangs the door as she makes a groaning, gasping noise. One of his hands clutches her waist; the other moves up her thigh again, hiking her dress up. He snaps her front and back garter straps, causing more noises to escape her. His hand finds her plump ass again, and he starts sliding in and out of her.

Their rhythm forms with both of them groaning and panting. No need to begin slow. They want fast. They want NOW.

They share breathless kisses as he bangs her against her door. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck," she calls out roughly. Her hips move faster, and her grip on him tightens. Her fingers dig into him through his shirt. He tongues her neck, and it makes her want to come more, which she thought was impossible. Her inner walls give him a pleasurable squish, and he's right there with her. "Ohhh fuck, Kate!" He groans loudly and adds, "Do you know…how hot you are…right now? Hot because…you're fucking horny as hell."

"I can't help it," she pants. "You're wearing…one of my…mmmm…favorite shirts."

He kisses her for admitting that. "And how do I look in it?" He's toying with her, arousing for both of them. Plus, he knows how loose her mouth is.

"Fucking hot!" She smiles briefly at him as he clearly loses himself in her answer and their sexing. His eyes are closed, and his head dips down for him to pant his hot breath on her neck. He palms her ass like he owns it and smacks it a bit. She likes that. The sounds she makes in response cause him to smack her again.

The temperature has risen between them. She can tell parts of her are sticky with sweat. She feels the sweat on their chests, and it makes her squeeze him internally again. He groans her name loudly. Another grope, and he's gasping, "Kate…oh! Close! I want you…to…come with me."

Kate is almost at her breaking point. She doesn't reply and instead focuses on how incredible their sex feels. She can't control the frequency or the pressure of her walls tightening around him anymore – a sign to him that she's going to come with him.

They're slamming/smashing/pounding into the door extremely hard, and she believes they're on an amazing high. She knows they can only go higher. "Oh yes! Ohhh yes! OHHHH!" She loses her ability to make any sound once her orgasm rocks her body. Only at first, though.

Feeling waves of pleasure shoot through her, she abruptly lets out cries for him and God and nothing in particular. She screams because she needs to, because it feels so fucking good. As she experiences her ecstasy, Rick explodes inside her and unleashes his own sexualized noises. Her name falls repeatedly from him, and his whole body jerks, still banging her against that solid door. Not that she minds.

Their eyes are glued to each other's as they breathe erratically. Some sporadic groans can be heard while they finish riding out their orgasms. Their bodies are blazing a fire neither knew existed. Her hands' grip on him loosens, and her head falls to his shoulder. His hand moves from her ass to her thigh, stroking her gently.

They remain silent for what seems like an eternity, but it's really only another minute or so. She pants the word 'wow', and he has to agree. A few more silent moments before she lifts her head to kiss him and whisper, "That's exactly what I wanted."

"Sex-starving Beckett," he ponders, "I like that very much."

"Just like I enjoy sex-starving Castle. You were just as hungry as I was." She tightens her grip on him and jumps to wrap her other leg around him. They both groan from him still residing inside her.

"Still am," he murmurs.

"Me too."


End file.
